This application relates to a swirler for a gas turbine engine fuel injector.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a compressor which compresses air and delivers the air into a combustor. The air is mixed with fuel, and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving turbine rotors to rotate.
The injection of the fuel and the mixing of the fuel with air are highly engineered processes in gas turbine engine design. Often, the fuel is injected within a conical body known as a swirler. Air may be injected through several paths, and in counter-rotating flow within the swirler.